


Feels Like Home

by BDEblueyes



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BDEblueyes/pseuds/BDEblueyes
Summary: Jou's had a long day at work, and seems to have forgotten that it's his birthday.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Feels Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> Scenes of domesticity especially for Alex. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, thanks to SiberianRose for the beta. I can't believe I forgot to say that earlier.

When Jou arrived home at 8pm, the lights were on in the penthouse. They shouldn’t have been, as Kaiba wasn’t due home for another hour at least, and it puzzled the blond.

Ever conscious of both the bills (which he  _ really _ didn’t need to worry about anymore) and the environment (which he did), it was second nature for him to turn off the lights when he exited a room. He’d even done it a handful of times while his partner was still  _ in _ the room, much to the taller man’s dismay.

Kaiba was equally fanatical about the lights. They were to serve a purpose, he said, and if there was no one in the room, they were not serving that purpose by being on. He didn’t have any particular qualms regarding either expenditure or environmental factors; it seemed to just be a side effect of his peak-efficiency mindset. 

Jou closed the door behind him, stashing his helmet and gloves in the cubby next to it. He dropped his backpack to the floor and took off his boots. Then shrugged off his jacket and hung it up on the peg above the cubby. That jacket was easily his most prized possession - a present from Kaiba their first Christmas together. 

It probably cost more than his bike had, and he’d tried to refuse , but Kaiba wasn’t the type to accept ‘no’. And it was warm and comfortable, and he always felt safe while wearing it. Just like he did with Kaiba. He ran his fingers over the soft, broken-in leather, and sighed.

It  _ was _ Monday, so Aya had been in. Maybe the maid had switched the lights on when she left for the day. Although, he couldn’t remember that she’d ever done that before.

It had been a long day. His temples throbbed, making him glad that he was home now. At least if he got a migraine here, he didn’t have to worry about going anywhere. And at least it hadn’t been snowing out.

He took a deep breath and started towards the kitchen. A glass of water and some soft PJs would have him feeling better in no time. But he didn’t get very far before-

“Welcome home,” Kaiba said, standing up from the couch where he had, evidently, been working.

The blond startled but couldn’t help the smile that formed on his lips, walking over to kiss his partner. “You’re home early, babe. Explains the lights.”

“Mm. I’ve been home a while.”

“I’d have come home sooner if I’d known you were here,” Jou said quietly. He planted another soft, yearning kiss on Kaiba’s lips, and was very pleased when it was returned. “I missed you.”

“Bad day?” the taller man asked, leading him to the couch.

“Not bad, just unnecessarily long. Every hour felt like five, so the day felt like a week.”

Kaiba nodded in sympathy. “I’ve been there. Anything I can do to make it better?”

“Well, I was on my way to get a glass of water when you distracted me. It should be illegal, looking all kissable like that,” he said with a wink.

“If it were, you’d be serving a life sentence. I’ll be right back with your water.”

Jou watched his partner go, fixated on those unbelievably long legs of his. Yes, Kaiba had striking eyes, a killer jaw, cheekbones that could cut diamonds, and so many other delicious qualities that kept him in the tabloids’ ‘Sexiest Man’ features year after year... but it had been his legs that first attracted Jou. He never failed to be drawn to and amazed by them. 

He melted back into the couch, feeling the day’s worries seep out of him into the soft, soothing surface.

“Your water,” Kaiba said, holding the glass in front of him.

He took it and gulped it down as if he hadn’t seen water in a year. “Thanks, babe. I needed that.” The throbbing in his temples had already started to fade.

The brunet took the glass in his elegant fingers, placing it on the coffee table behind him without looking away from Jou. His hand came up to trace the line of his partner’s jaw, running over the stubble growing there. He leaned in and caught Jou’s lips with his. The kiss was tender, delicate, but somehow also needy. Jou returned it eagerly, darting his tongue into the other’s mouth to explore every surface; as if he couldn’t map them all in his mind by now.

They broke the kiss only because air was something that their bodies still needed. If only they could exist, sustained purely by their love and desire, Jou thought. What bliss that would be.

And then his stomach growled, breaking the mood completely. “What do you wanna do about supper?”

“I thought we could go out,” Kaiba said. “That little place down the street that does the katsudon you like so much?”

“Mm. As good as that katsudon is, I don’t think I can deal with people tonight,” Jou said.

“Migraine?”

The blond shook his head. “Not quite, but I can feel it lurking.”

“Why don’t you put something on the TV, and I’ll make dinner,” Kaiba said, leaning in to brush his lips against his partner’s forehead. “I just need to make a quick phone call and then I’ll get started.”

Jou smiled. “You’re wonderful.”

The taller man just waved the praise away and went into his home office to make that call.

Jou switched the TV on, scrolling through the channels, and then the streaming services, but nothing appealed to him. If he was honest, he just wanted to eat dinner and then crawl into bed with Kaiba. 

He looked at his watch and saw that twenty minutes had passed while he was trying to find something to watch. Deciding his partner must be off the phone by now, he pushed himself off the couch and walked into the kitchen.

The sight of Kaiba wearing a frilly apron over the black slacks and turtleneck that were practically his uniform these days never failed to amuse. He chuckled, sliding up behind his partner, to wrap his arms around his trim waist.

“Not that I don’t love the attention,” Kaiba said, the self-satisfied smirk evident in his voice, “but I am currently wielding a very large knife.”

“Oh, is that what you’re calling it now?” he mumbled into his partner’s back.

“Disgusting, gutter-brained creature,” the brunet said, though he couldn’t help but laugh. “If you’re going to make a nuisance of yourself, at least do something useful.”

Jou untangled himself after planting one last kiss on Kaiba’s back. “What do you need me to do?”

“Not that much, actually. I’ve got the rice cooking and I’m almost done with the chicken. Can you prep the dashi, and beat the egg?”

“You’re making oyakodon?” he asked, getting the bowls ready for the dashi and egg mixtures.

The brunet nodded almost imperceptibly, laser-focused on the task at hand. Of course, he was even a perfectionist when it came to cutting chicken.

“You don’t like oyakodon,” Jou said.

“That’s not true. It’s just not high on my list of favourites,” his partner replied. “It  _ is _ on yours, though. And it’s the quickest, easiest thing I could think of to make with what we have. I was planning on taking you out for dinner, so I didn’t give Aya a list for groceries.”

“You’re wonderful,” he repeated.

His partner blushed.

They finished cooking, side-by-side, and then sat down to eat together at the coffee table. Jou particularly enjoyed the way their knees touched, the contact keeping him grounded, fixed in the present moment while they ate. But he couldn’t help feeling there was something going on. Some undercurrent that he’d missed.

“You okay, babe?” he asked as he collected their plates to take to the kitchen.

“Fine,” Kaiba responded. “How’s your head?”

“Haven’t had any complaints,” Jou said, sticking his tongue out.

His partner rolled his eyes, folding his arms over his chest.

“It’s fine, but I am pretty tired. I just want to get into bed and snuggle with you.”

“I think that can be arranged,” Kaiba said. “Why don’t you shower? I’ll take care of the dishes and be up soon.”

“You’re-”

“-wonderful. Yes, so you keep saying,” the brunet laughed.

“Only because it’s true,” Jou said, kissing him again. “Don’t be too long, okay? I’ve missed you.”

“Go on. I’ll be right up, I promise.”

The shower was just what Jou needed to ease the remaining tension out of him. When he was done, he was completely ready to cuddle up close to Kaiba and fall asleep. He towelled himself off and pulled on his softest, fluffiest PJs before heading back to the bedroom.

Kaiba was already in bed. Jou slid in next to him, snuggling up as close as he could, and relishing in the feeling of Kaiba’s lips pressed to the top of his head.

“Katsuya…” the brunet whispered.

“Yes, Seto?” he asked, feeling the other shifting in the bed.

“Open your eyes.”

With some effort, he did so, his tired eyes focusing on the small box in his partner’s hands, and the ring inside it. “What…?”

“I love you. Marry me?” 

The blond leaned up, kissing him deeply. 

“Was that a yes?”

“Yes,” Jou said with a happy sigh. “Yes, it’s a yes.”

Kaiba’s hands trembled as he took the ring from the box and slid it onto Jou’s finger. “Happy birthday, Katsuya,” he whispered.


End file.
